Quedate a mi lado
by Berenice Williams
Summary: Mokuba se siente triste porque su hermano ya no pasa tiempo con el, pero una noticia le hara ver nuevas esperanzas


**Quédate a mi lado**

Me encuentro en mi habitación dando vueltas en la cama tratando de poder dormir... me cubro con la sabana, abrazo mi almohada, estiro los brazos, cuento las dichosas ovejas... grr... ¡No puedo dormir!

Me incorporo apoyando las manos en el colchón, estiro el cuello hacia atrás mientras mantengo los ojos cerrados. ¿Qué hora será? Giro la cabeza a la izquierda, lugar donde esta el buró y encima de este, el reloj. Los luminosos números rojos indican que son las 2:30 a. m. ¡Vaya! Es muy tarde y yo tengo que descansar, mañana debo ir a la escuela y no me agrada eso de estar en clases todo desvelado. Seto también debería estar recuperando energía para mañana, pero el no esta en su cuarto, de echo ni siquiera esta en la casa, lo mas seguro es que se encuentre en alguna disco o antro con Kasumi, una chica que conoció hace cuatro meses y que ahora es su novia. Si, tal y como lo oyes. El serio, reservado y un tanto amargado Seto Kaiba tiene pareja. Al principio me alegre mucho por el, le decía que había elegido bien, pues esa muchacha era bonita, inteligente, agradable... me caía bien, o eso era hasta hace poco, cuando comenzó a "robármelo".

Antes yo podía decir que llevaba una vida normal junto a mi hermano: lo veía al despertar, en el desayuno, nos íbamos juntos al colegio, nos encontrábamos en casa para comer, a veces yo iba a su oficina para ayudarle con los diseños de los dispositivos de juego, en la cena platicaba con el de lo que realiza en el día. Pero todo eso cambio cuando Seto y Kasumi cumplieron un mes de noviazgo: cuando despertaba las únicas personas que estaban en la mansión eran los sirvientes, cuando comía, la mesa se encontraba sola, llegaba a la oficina y el trabajo ya había terminado... te deje de ver hermano, comenzaste a hacer las cosas mas a prisa para poder estar con ella. Cuando comenzó todo esto me engañaba a mi mismo diciendo "si el es feliz yo también debo serlo" pero después lo acepte. Si ¡estaba celoso!

Me tumbo de nuevo a la cama y lanzo un suspiro. Hay Seto, si supieras lo que yo daría por estar todo un día entero contigo.

"_te regalo mi cintura_

_y mis labios para cuando quieras besar_

_te regalo mi locura_

_y las pocas neuronas que quedan ya"_

Te daría cualquier parte de mi cuerpo... ¿Quieres mi pie? Me lo quito ¿Quieres mi mano? También me la arranco ¿O acaso quieres mis labios? Si así lo deseas, te los doy para que con ellos vuelvas a besar mi frente antes de dormir. Si la aceptas, te ofrezco mi locura, esa que tú conoces bien. O mi sentido del humor para poder reír juntos. Te regalo mis neuronas, las pocas que ya me quedan por estar pensando tanto tiempo en tu regreso.

"_Mis zapatos desteñidos_

_el diario en el que escribo_

_te doy hasta mis suspiros_

_pero no te vayas mas"_

Te obsequio mis zapatos... ¡Si! Esos que se están cayendo a pedazos, tu sabes que a mi me gustan mucho pero no me importaría que tu los tuvieras. Te ofrezco mi diario, la libreta que tiene los pocos secretos que no te he contado aun. ¿Mis suspiros? ¿Los quieres? También te los doy. Te doy todo lo que quieras de mí.

"_Porque eres tu mi sol_

_la fe con que vivo_

_la potencia de mi voz_

_los pies con que camino"_

Seto, hermano... extraño los momentos en los que jugamos juntos, las veces en las que platicamos... eres mi sol, quien ilumina mi vida, el que me motiva para hacer las cosas, la potencia de mi voz, el valor de mi corazón, lo que me ayuda a seguir de pie, a continuar en este camino.

"_Eres tu amor_

_mis ganas de vivir_

_el adiós que no sabré decir _

_porque nunca podré vivir sin ti"_

Tú eres para mi algo más que mi hermano, eres mi padre, mi mejor amigo, mi razón para vivir. Creo que si alguna vez tenemos que despedirnos para siempre, yo no lo haría, me faltaría valor, porque no podría estar alejado de ti.

Me levanto poniendo los pies sobre el frió suelo, camino con dirección hacia la ventana y observo afuera. No hay rastros o una señal que indique que estés llegando. Levanto la mirada para poder ver la luna a través del cristal donde me reflejo. Ay... esa relación parece estar funcionando. ¿Qué pasara si se casan?

"_Si algún día decidieras_

_alejarte nuevamente de aquí_

_cerraría cada puerta_

_para que nunca pudieras salir_

No lo permitiría, inventaría alguna cosa, diría que no es la indicad o que me trata mal, que se yo. Te cerraría las salidas, no dejaría que tomaras las oportunidades para darle un anillo de compromiso, soy capaz hasta de lo imposible con tal de que t quedes aquí.

Doy media vuelta para regresar a mi cama donde se siento apoyando los codos en las rodillas. Seto te extraño tanto ¿Cómo le hago para que vuelas? Te ofrezco mi silencio, ese que he guardado desde hace cuatro meses. Te regalo mi nariz para que te burles de ella como antes. No me importaría deshacerme de mis huesos, porque, como ya lo dije, daría todo con tal de que estés aquí.

"_te regalo mi silencio_

_te regalo mi nariz_

_yo te doy hasta mis huesos_

_pero quédate aquí"_

Me acuesto lentamente mirando el techo. No logro evitar que mis ojos se llenen de lagrimas.Snif... ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar? ¿¡Cuánto!?

Díganme que es mentira que los hombres no lloran, porque estoy a punto de caer en el llanto.

"_Porque eres tu mi sol_

_la fe con que vivo_

_la potencia de mi voz_

_los pies con que camino"_

Escucho pasos acercarse a la habitación ¿Serás tu? Eso puedo comprobarlo cuando escucho abrirse la puerta lentamente y veo como vas entrando. Sin pensarlo dos veces agarro la sabana, me cubro y doy vuelta quedando acostado de un lado. Si descubres que estoy despierto de seguro te enfadaras.

¿Mokuba?– preguntas suavemente.

Yo no respondo, estoy ocupado ahogando mis suspiros y conteniendo las lágrimas. Puedo sentir como te vas acercando hasta llegar a la cama. Te sientas mientras yo te doy la espalda.

Hay chiquillo... esperaba que estuvieras despierto. Necesito decirte algo

¿Decirme? ¿A mi? ¿Qué? Estiras tu mano y acaricias mi cabello.

Moki... creo que te abandone un poco

Brillante deducción. Te quedas un rato en silencio.

Kasumi y yo terminamos

¿¡En serio!?

No pude contener la felicidad al escuchar esa frase, por lo que exclamo emocionado levantándome muy rápido

Mokuba- me ves de manera extraña. Tal vez te sorprendiste por mi reacción

Lo siento – digo adoptando una expresión seria- lo siento por los dos

No importa... me di cuenta que no éramos,,, compatibles, además en lugar de ganar algo, estaba perdiendo otra cosa – me ves y sonríes

Seto- me lanzo sobre ti dándote un fuerte abrazo, me gusta hacer eso. Esperaba encontrar en tu ropa aroma a cigarro o alcohol, pero puedo percibir el olor de la colonia que te caracteriza

Mokuba – haces que me separe de ti. Sostienes mi rostro entre tus manos y me miras- ¿Estabas llorando? Tienes los ojos rojos e hinchados.

"_Eres tu amor_

_mis ganas de vivir_

_el adiós que o sabré decir _

_porque nunca podré vivir sin ti"_

¡Hay, hermano! Si supieras que me da tanto gusto oír eso. Porque tú eres mi universo, la misma sangre que corre por mis venas, mi confidente, mi maestro, o en dos simples pero significativas palabras: mi hermano.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Eh?

Nada, Seto

Bien, mejor descansa. Mañana tenemos muchas cosas por hacer.

Me das un beso en la frente y te levantas. Yo me quedo en cama apretando los labios con fuerza, quiero decirte algo y será mejor que lo haga antes de que te marches. Ya estas en la puerta listo para irte.

Tenía celos de Kasumi. Ella podía estar contigo mas tiempo que yo.

Te detienes en seco. Supongo que te reirás de lo que dije. Volteas a verme y alcanzo a ver una mueca de disgusto.

Lo se... pero hablaremos sobre eso otro día – y cierras la puerta.

Suspiro. Es bueno saber que te quedaras de nuevo a mi lado... hasta que encuentres a otra chica, pero mientras sucede –bostezo- tratare de pasarla bien junto a ti. Mis ojos comienzan a picarme, será mejor que duerma ya. Abrazo mi almohada y cierro los ojos.

Fin.

Alan: quédate a mi lado

¿Comentarios? ¿Felicitaciones? ¿Tips? ¿Mal de ojo? Deja reviews o escribe a 


End file.
